winxclubfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Crossover Showdown
A villian (recently defeated) from another world gets revived by a new villian who plans on taking over the Winx Club Universe. Luckliy, a new generation of the Winx travels back in time to aid the help the original Winx to save the world. Characters *Bloom *Rosie *Alicia *Danielle *Stella *Flora *Musa *Tecna *Roxy Recurring *Miss Faragonda Crossover Debut *Paradox Debut *Katherine *Samantha *Stephanie *Aliana *Summer *Liona *Dalia *Dimensia *Rosettia Plot 'Prologue: The Villian from Another World' "The Magic Dimension, a dimension full of magical creatures that roam and fight for the sake of their world." A female voice laughs eviliy, "A dimension that I should rule! However, I was sealed up ages ago. And now, I shall give revenge to those who trapped me in the Omega Dimension! For I, Dimensia, shall conquer all realms and dimensions alike! But I will not be alone, since my powers are regenerating, I have planned on finding other minons that are much stronger as I. Someone.....who is from another world." "I've lost!" ''The blonde and purple haired man thought as he floated in to the endless space. "''How can this be??!! I'd thought I could save all of humanity!!!!". ''"Would you rather rule it?" a female voice replied as she appeared. It was Dimensia who appeared in front of the man. "Who are you??!!" He shouted, "Do not fear, for I am Dimensia." she explained. "Why are you here?!?! What do you want?!?!" He says, "I have the same purpose as you. I want to save humanity, by ruling it of course." she replied. "Why should I believe you?!?!" he shouted, "Come now, you must believe me, Paradox." she answered. The man was surprised that she know his name. "HOW DO YOU KNOW ME?!?!", "I am Dimensia, I am the baroness of ALL dimensions. Therefore, I know everything." she replied, "I know that you are a time-traveling duelist, I know that you came from the future to save humanity by going into 3 worlds from a different generation. You've dueled three duelists named Yugi, Jaden and Yusei, but unfortunately you've lost.". The man was still surprised that she knew everything. "Yes, Paradox. You've may not have "saved" your world, but you can rule a world that is far more better." she says, "What's the catch of all of this?" he answered, "I can give you MORE power than ever before! I can even turn your best monsters to life. Do we have a deal?". "I accept." Paradox replied, "Excellent. For this is a NEW BEGINNING!!!" Dimensia laughed evily. 'Chapter 1: Disaster Strikes' "Who are our victims, may I ask?" Paradox asked, "They are fairies from the Magic Dimension called the Winx. " Dimensia answered, "A BUNCH OF FAIRIES?!?! THAT IS TRULY PATHETIC!!!" he yells, "They are not ordinary, they have much strong abilites, the 2 rare ones have the Dragon Fire and the Snow Pheonix. They are the strongest in all dimensions. The 3rd one, well, is sub-strong." she continues, "Think of it, we destroy them, and the whole dimension is ours! However, there are offspring that are like them. You take over the future offspring, then we'll take over this present day. Am I clear?". "This had better work, but you take a hard bargain." Paradox answered. Later, The Winx are walking though school. Danielle is with them. They start to see a storm. "Attention students," Faragonda, in the attendant microphone, says. "A dangerous storm is coming. Go to your dorms immediately!" "Oh no! I hear the trees getting hurt by thunder!" Flora says, worriedly. "The animals are getting hurt!" Roxy adds. "Oh shoot! I'm gettin' wet. I hate the rain, geesh!" Alicia states. "I LIKE the rain! You can splash in puddles! Whoo!" Rosie laughs, "You're gettin' your dress wet!!!" Alicia shouted. A girl with red hair runs to them. "Danni!" the girl says. "Rosettia!" Danielle answers. Rosettia smiles. The Winx make faces as if it were to say, ''Are you new to Alfea?. "Yes. I am new," she tells them, finally. "Let's go in! The rain will be very hard, I can sense it," Danielle says. They start to walk inside of Alfea. ♦♦♦ Meanwhile in the future............ 'Chapter 2: The Winx from the Future' Coming soon! 'Chapter 3: The Battle for the Dimensions' TBA 'Chapter 4: The Near Defeat' TBA 'Chapter 5: The Final Move' TBA Next Story Previous *'Book 1:' The Hidden Treasure Next *'Book 3:' Coming Soon. *'Book 4:' Coming Soon. *'Book 5:' Coming Soon. Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon Category:Fanfiction